A Soft Spot for Love
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: "If you like too. Besides, my father has a weak spot for my Mum. Like me with you" Sequel for She is her father's daughter after all. Yeah, can't think of a good title. Sorry.


This is a sequel for my oneshot called "She is her father's daughter after all"

I wrote it separately so that if you want to read an angst Aubrey and Unicycle fic, you have to read the one shot :)) but if you want to read a fluff, read this one shot sequel :)).

Special thank you for **Missliv **for encouraging me to do this one shot :)) Thankyou very much, and your lovely words makes me "n'aw, you make me feel so happy" I'm so flattered :)) I hope I won't dissappoint you in this shot since I'm not really good at writing things, especially fluffy ones. But I tried my best and yeah, hope you like it.

Fangirl squeals and bear hugs,

Pixienewt676

* * *

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Chloe kneeled down the ground next to her, the Bella's formed a circle to their broken leader with eyes wide with pity and somehow, with respect.

Aubrey gulped, making her dry throat to work again. She tried to answer, but her voice was stuck unspoken to the tip of her tongue. "I think she got pitch slapped" Fat Amy; or Patricia, said almost silently but enough for Aubrey to turn around and glare at the girl, Chloe glanced at Fat Amy and shook her head, causing the girl to whisper a sorry. "What she meant is that you look troubled" Becca recovered quickly, erasing any signs of frustration towards Aubrey, she gave her her trademark smile and offered her hand to make her stand. "Thankyou Becca" Aubrey took her hand and stood up, brushing the back of her skirt with a gentle swish of her hand.

_Unicycle approached a girl with light blonde locks tied with a simple black ponytail and was wearing a dress under her cardigan, he tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl turned around to look at him. "What's the name of this blonde beauty?" her blue large eyes captivating his own brown ones, her thin red lips making her look like a pouting little girl, to add a little bit of a little girl details around herwas her dress and her cardigan, it was too cute and too adorable that it made him smile and turns his heart to beat a little faster. "I do not speak with strangers, especially maniacs" She narrowed her gaze to the tall boy, her head slightly adjasted upwards to make her look at his face. He smirked, revealing his dimple to her with a proud upward gesture of the corner of his lips. She scanned his eyes, searching for a sign of however sick prank he was going to do with her. "I am Aubrey Posen. Nice meeting you- state your real name please" She shook his hand, there was a brief notion in her brain saying how his hand was surprisingly soft to her own soft ones. "Call me Richard"_

"I am fine girls" She stood up, wiping some of the tears that was coming down from the ends of her eyes, her tears seem to create new fresh ones whenever there are some falling down her face

. "Sure you were" Chloe raised her head, moving it from left to right for a couple of times. Becca seemed to follow her gaze and so is Fat Amy. Apparently, they were all thinking the same thing. Once their heads gestured towards the halls of the lobby, they turned to look at one another and nodded at the same time.

"Aubrey, you look horrible" Chloe hugged her bestfriend, her one hand making the thumbs up gesture towards Becca. Fat Amy picked up the signal and pulled the other Bella's. Once she thinks everything was all cleared, she whispered the plan on every each one of them. Smiling when they nodded in a 'got it' gesture.

Stacie took a step forward "Aubrey, your make up! Oh gosh, you look terrible. We definitely need to fix it up" She pulled the crying girl in her arms, half dragging their leader at the opposite and the most furthest restroom she can ever find. Telling the crying girl that they needed a clean restroom and such.

* * *

"Listen up Unicycle" Chloe grabbed Unicycle's jacket sleeve with a small tug of her hand, he turned around bowing his head to look at the girl who was narrowing her eyes at him. "I know she doesn't love me and don't worry I won't interferre with her fuckin' life anymore." He removed his hand out from her grasps. His eyes, all clear with sorrow and rejection glared sadly in their eyes.

_"I love you vomit face" He grasped her hands, wrapping them with his big ones. Her eyes were focused on his eyes, captivated with the glowing orbs sparkling with passion. "I love you too Wheel Monster" she felt like there was a weight that have been lifted from her heart. They stared at each other; too oblivious of the people around them. "Can I kiss you?" She nodded shyly, biting her lower lip, making him smirk. She wrapped both of her hands at the back of his neck and his on her waist. And-_

"What was that for?" Unicycle touched his cheek with his palm, soothing the burned sensation that Chloe's slap registered to his face. She glared at him with a smile on her face, there was a pregnant pause, he was too shocked of what had happened and the Bella's were to amazed on how the ladies boy can be shutted up by a single call of Aubrey's name.

"You're inlove with her, and we all know Aubrey's too devoted with her love for her father and her oath. But Unicycle, if you walk away, it's like you really have proven to her that she's not worth loving. You have proven to her that loving you was a mistake" Chloe said calmly, the other Bella's nodded in response.

"Plus she looks really mess up. Not the typical organized Aubrey Posen I might add" Fat Amy added to Chloe's words.

_"What about us?"_

_"There's no us Robert" _

_"You have your Trebblemakers now and I have my Bella's. Maybe it's a sign that we have to end whatever relationship that we have. Maybe I would feel that thing that you made me feel with them. We have an oath you know, 'No relationships with the Trebbles'."Aubrey turned around to inhale some breath that she seems to be holding. He watched her back longingly, his body tells him to just wrap his arms around her and run away with her without looking back "I would miss you, this is the first time I would ever feel such beautiful thing. Thankyou Robert"._

He groaned in frustration. He raised his hand towards his curls, brushing them to make his thoughts more clearer. "Where the heck is Juliet?" he exclaimed. His heart tugging strangely inside his chest, turning double flips making his feet somehow have their own mind and follow what direction Chloe instructed him to go to.

"Good luck"

* * *

"Hey there Juliet, Romeo here is waiting for you to get out" He leaned towards the wall next to the comfort room, his eyes shutted close. There was a faint whispers coming from inside of the room, he leaned closely to the door, his ears glued to the wood. A couple of seconds later, Stacie went out from the comfort room, a shouting Aubrey yelling for her not to leave her alone. "Goodluck" Stacie winked when she saw him, he nodded in response and the brunette walked away chuckling.

He took a deep breath saying that it was 'now or never'. His foot pulled the door open and let himself slid inside the room. "Hey Juliet" He closed the door quickly, slamming his body on the door with his hand on the lock and the other one on sink next to him. Aubrey turned her head to look at him, she cleared her throat and positioned herself in a more respectable position. For a moment he can feel himself lost for words. Her hair was loosen on her shoulder, the waves falling confidently; typical Aubrey Posen he thought. Her face appearing to be at her non-make up state was breathtaking. Her Aubrey Posen beauty was still clear on her skin and her face seemed to be radiating and twinkling. He feels like he had fallen inlove again.

"What do you want Robert?" her voice was stern and cold but her eyes droopy and pink from all of her crying. He turned around to lock the door, his eyes staring right to hers and he felt his feet carrying themselves towards her.

Aubrey stared at him, her hands raising towards where her heart is; she can feel it tugging fastly and the same old feeling reappearing on her.

"I want to talk, I think your Daddy doesn't forbid you to speak to me right?" She backed up when he was a foot away from her. He smiled and took a step forward, she turned around but luckily for Unicycle, she can no longer back away from him because he has trapped her.

"And even if he does, he can't stop me Bree" He leaned, his forehead touching hers. "I don-don't want to talk to y-you" she shut her eyes, biting her lower lip. Her body was against the wall with her hands limpy on her sides. Her mind was shouting her to run away but her heart tells her to give in.

"You've never been a good damn liar" He crashed his lips on her, his hands sneaking their way on the back of her waist. He closed his eyes the moment when she didn't pushed him off, he folded his hands tightly, making her body mold against his.

It was a beautiful bliss between them, mint and mint crashing together and lips and lips reuniting softly against together.

Her hands lifting themselves, pulling his jaw towards her making him groan. He tilted his head to deepen their kiss, taking her willingly and her taking him.

"Why can't I forget about you?" Aubrey said after she had broken the kiss, leaning her forehead to his and clossed her eyes to take some couple of breath that she seem to have loosen. He smirked, opening his eyes to look tenderly against her. "I think it's not a problem" he wrapped his arms on her waist, carrying her with her feet lifted from the ground. She lifted her feet to wrap them to his waist, her hands at the top of his shoulder. "What about my dad Robert?" she wrapped her hands to around his neck and pecked him on his lips all over again, causing the boy to grin and peck her back "I'm sure he doesn't want his only daughter to run away from him doesn't he?" Aubrey smirked and laughed against his lips "I think my father would be threatened" she closed her eyes pulling his head to hers for her lips to meet his.

"Oh and Bree? Are we officially together like really?"

"If you like too. Besides, my father has a weak spot for my Mum. Like me with you"

* * *

Reviews?

I hope it's okay..

Please no bashing


End file.
